Son Yume Sister Of Son Gohan
by strong.man.716
Summary: The trails and errors of Yume Son/Son Yume. I'm not going to waste time writing out a summary just read it and give thoughts. I'm going to have a question poll thing so ask away and I'll explain


"Come on gohan!" Yume shouted dodging his punch, the two of them were going at it for hours in their normal states.

"I have homework to do!" He shouted throwing a kick that yume blocked with her forearm. They separated charging towards each other dodging and blocking the other's attacks at lightning speed.

"While you've been slacking off I've been training!" Yume shouted dodging his punch at the fraction of a second grabbing his wrist with a smirk on her face. "Come on gohan!" She yelled annoyingly throwing him towards the ground, gohan righted himself laughing quietly. He was beat they were both bruised and bloodied but yume insisted on continuing she was so intense and driven it appeared as though she was crazy.

"Yo what's so funny?" She asked landing a few inches in front of him. She let her hair grow out for seven years and it reached the back of her calves and spiked out everywhere in a wild fashion like goku's she had shoulder length bangs that covered her eyes but she kept them pulled back. She had goku's childish and innocent eyes.

"We've been at it for five hours how much longer do you want to keep this up?" Gohan asked wearily using this time to get a much needed breather going super saiyan things would've got way more intense, but yume declared they'd stay normal.

"Until one of us is standing gohan!" She shouted abruptly shaking her head to get rid of some of that pent up energy now she let her hair do as it wanted. Yume remembered what goku said about the full powered super saiyan so she applied to super saiyan two it took four years to get it down pact, but the results were well worth it. She was still improving in her base form she worked as hard as vegeta and goku when it comes to her training.

"Hey why'd you two run off without me again!?" Called out goten who was fuming while he sprinted as fast as he could towards his two older siblings. Yume covered her mouth laughing at how anxious he was. She absolutely adored goten he was like a teddy bear.

"Sorry sport, but you had to help mom." Gohan said understandingly. A nice breeze swept through the field cooling off the two siblings. Goten stood in front of them panting with anger in his eyes.

"You still could've waited gohan! Yume!" He shouted swinging his arms around.

Yume grabbed a senzu bean out of her pocket quickly consuming it, she felt her lip which was swollen and crusted with blood before and it was healed she felt refreshed and energized. "We tried goten honest, but you took too long." Yume said defensively putting her hands on her hips.

Goten forgot about his anger for a second when he seen the brown fury appendage of yume's curl into the shape of a question mark. "I wish I had a tail." He moaned plopping down on the grass, gohan and yume shrugged looking at each other joining him on the soft carpet.

"You did, but mom cut it." Yume told him.

"What happened to gohan's and why was mine cut?"

Gohan scratched his head thinking of a way to explain what happened when they looked at the full moon. He would go berserk like goku did, but yume always had complete control over that form. "Well goten let's just say it's better that you don't have one." He said roughly petting his hair "now you want to spar?"

"Yeah!" Goten shouted excitedly the two of them looked at yume who was laying with her hands behind her head on the grass resting peacefully.

"You two go ahead I'm going to relax for a little bit."

Goten didn't need to be told twice and transformed into a super saiyan right away, gohan did the same and they took their place in the sky going back and forth between offense and defense. Yume opened one eye watching the two of them she trained her senses and could trace each of their movements as it happened. "Goten's really good, man I remember when I was his age I couldn't even go super saiyan, but he just transforms like its second nature. It kind of makes me angry I was nearly double his age and went through hell to achieve it." She said to herself snuggling on the carpet.

Yume looked at her math assignment grumbling. She hated going to school, and hated everything about it she was a B student while gohan was an A+ student but that didn't really matter to her at least not anymore. "The faster I get it done the faster I can go back and watch a little bit of TV.

Goten came bursting through her door, yume jumped three feet in the air turning around quickly. "This time I got you!" He yelled excitedly starting to tickle her, yume bursted out into a fit of giggles and laughter goten got her on the floor going right for her armpits.

"Oh yeah goten!" She shouted back grabbing his barefoot going to work. Goten erupted with laughter kicking as hard as he could but it was no use, he got her back but now yume was going to make him pay they went back and forth for a good two hours until goten was gasping for air and had the hiccups from laughing so hard.

"Will you and gohan wait for me tomorrow?" He asked looking at her with his big doe eyes. Yume tapped her index finger to her chin rocking her head from side to side humming like it was a tough choice. She already decided she would wait since gohan was training videl to fly and wanted to be alone. Goten furrowed his eyebrows starting to pout since she was taking so long. "Come on please! Gohan said videl is coming over tomorrow and that means he won't have any time for me." He whined getting right in her face giving her the same look as before.

Yume picked up her assignment analyzing it like it just fell from space. "I should really do this, but." She flared her ki a little bit turning it to ashes. "Spending time with my favorite brother is more important of course goten!" She chirped pulling him in for a hug, goten was overjoyed and couldn't hold it anymore he began to shout in excitement jumping up and down for joy. Yume laughed feeling giddy like goten was she was swooning from his joy.

I'm having a questions and answers poll thing column whatever if any of the readers have objections or questions I'll gladly explain it, but its my story my rules! So tough it out! My dbz rewrite has 800+ views I wasn't expecting that woo! So give me your thoughts on this chapter and yeah I'm going to eat so bye.


End file.
